geminidrakefandomcom-20200213-history
Scanty
Scanty is a main character in the Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt series. She is a female, red-colored demon, with green spikey hair, yellow/green eyes and fangs. She is the daughter of the mayor of Daten City (though later it is revealed that this is merely a cover up), as well as the older of the demon sisters. Scanty is both Panty's counterpart and rival. Physical Appearance Scanty has red skin with yellow and green eyes. Two jagged horns don her head throug h her long, curly, green hair, and a snaggle tooth coming from her bottom lip. Scanty is often seen wearing a rather plain beige-colored uniform which consists of a beige skirt, a beige suit jacket, heels, and a dark red tie. Scanty's demon outfit seems to be inspired on BDSM. When in demon form, she wears a black leather mini-skirt, black high-heeled boots, a black bra, and several studded belts, collars and wristbands. She also has a horn pierced by what could be a miniature golden halo. Personality Scanty is obsessed with rules, regulations, and conformity, as opposed to Panty and Stocking's more erratic and unruly behavior. She is, however, quite excitable, and becomes extremely frustrated when things don't go her way. Her excitability is shown during situations that often unintentionally leads to her and Kneesocks' downfall. This can be seen in "...Of the Dead", when she jumps for joy, unknowingly spilling the demonic zombie serum and in "If the Angels Wore Swimsuits" when she accidentally pushes the self-destruct button in her limo out of rage. Scanty is a high-class lady and she enjoys bringing pain and humiliation to others. Along with her sister, Kneesocks, she comes up with various schemes to kill or otherwise humiliate both Panty and Stocking. While the Anarchy sisters were away doing missions, the two demon sisters became the new queens of Daten City High, and used their influence to enforce a series of strict rules on the student body, which created strict order and normality. Abilities As Panty's counterpart, her ability is also being able to transform her panties into revolvers. She wears two black thongs, which can be transformed into a pair of revolvers, called "Double Gold Lacytanga". The two revolvers can be combined to form a huge shotgun. Judging from Panty's ability to transform different type of guns out of panties, it can be presumed that Scanty is also capable to do the same ability. She can also shapeshift to a limited extent, concealing her horns and smoothing her hair for her appearance as a bride in "Panty + Brief". When Brief's rejection of her caused her to lose her temper, her horns reappeared and her hair returned to its normal look. Biography Before The Quest for YouTube It's unknown what Scanty and Kneesocks were doing before the events of the game, but it's more than likely Queen Beryl came to Corset to ask for his assistance. By his orders, they joined her army. The Quest for YouTube Scanty and Kneesocks appear briefly after the defeat of the Evil King as Dr. Rabbit and Dr. Brushwell return to the fortress. By Beryl's orders, they begin their mission to conquer Daten City. Much like in the "Panty & Stocking" TV series, Scanty and Kneesocks wait until Panty and Stocking are away on a mission to become "queens" of Daten City High School. Under their leadership, they turn the school into a picture perfect place of academic advancement. Once the angels arrive at school, it doesn't take long for the Demon Sisters to make their entrance. The Anarchy sisters tell them rules are boring and pointless, but Kneesocks goes off the handle and explains how rules are needed in order to solve the chaos of freedom. While in the cafeteria, Panty and Stocking complain about the newly established healthy and tasteless menu. Scanty and Kneesocks sit beside the angels' table, and proceed to criticize them and their way of handling ghosts. Now completely enraged, the angels challenge the demon sisters, in order to prove who is better, but the demon sisters win in every category. The angels are sent to the losers' class, where they find the little ghost from the night before. The ghost tells them he knows where the demon sisters' hideout is, and that in order to go, they need to get inside a toilet. As the Unification Squad, Panty, Stocking, Brief, and Chuck reach the core of the hideout, which turns out to be a Ghost Factory, they discover the Demon Sisters are using the Gem of Daten City to create Fake Ghosts. Scanty and Kneesocks find the Anarchy sisters, and both parties transform their respective clothes into weapons. Upon finding out Scanty and Kneesocks are actually demons, the ghost decides to join them instead, but is sliced by Kneesocks' scythe, which turned her into a bigger ghost. However, the ghost is killed easily anyway. Both parties prepare to battle, but Brief tells them that if they really want to win, all they need to do is get the Ghoststone, which Chuck eats. Fastener kicks Chuck repeatedly in order for him to spit the stone, which Brief proceeds to catch. Panty shoots the newly created ghosts and orders Brief to run, who decides to flee through a toilet. Scanty and Panty go off on a duel, just as Stocking and Kneesocks do the same. During these fights, Zelda assists Panty by warding off the Fake Ghosts, while Link supports Stocking the same way. Brief manages to escape to the roof of the school, only he is soon found by Kneesocks, but Stocking pushes him aside. Scanty points at Brief with her revolver and shoots at him, but Panty shoots at the same time, sending Scanty's bullet away. The demon sisters pin Brief down, and threaten to kill him, but the angels tell them they don't care for him, rendering the demons' threat useless. Panty tells them rules are meant to be broken, escalating a fierce battle between the Unification Squad and the Demon Sisters. During the fight, the sisters are unarmed. Brief throws the stone at the angels, which either Zelda or Link, depending on who the player chose as leader, destroys, making both, the factory and the school burn to a crisp. The demons tell them they'll call it a draw and flee. In the end, Scanty and Kneesocks report back to the mayor, who punishes them for their failure. Scanty and Kneesocks appear briefly during the resurrection of the God of Chaos with Corset and Fastener. Afterward, it's implied the month in between the Demon Sister aided their demonic "father" in capturing Brief while he was attempting to have sex with Panty. The Unification Squad return to Daten City to assist Panty in saving him, while at the same time being reunited with a recently purified Stocking. Together, the team fight against the Demon Sisters, Fastener, and finally Corset - who uses the sisters as his weapons - and finally defeating them. Despite being defeated in Daten City, the Demon Sisters and Fastener become frequent opponents in Mutant Rampage Bodyslam. Trivia *The Creator has been known to being a Scanty and Kneesocks fan, so when the scenes for them arrived he had a blast writing their dialogue. *Scanty and Kneesocks frequently pronounce "rules" as "RURU" throughout the game, as a nod to how they pronounce it in the Japanese version of "Panty and Stocking." *It was rumored at one point the Demon Sisters could've been recruited as playable characters, but this idea was scrapped because of the many different characters playable already. *In the very first fights between each sister - Panty and Zelda vs. Scanty/Stocking and Link vs. Kneesocks - the player doesn't have to win either fight but survive them for certain amounts of turns. If the player succeeds in defeating them before time runs out, there's a hefty amount of experience points to gain. *Should the player bring the King with them to speak to the Demon Sisters there will be additional dialogue. Category:Characters Category:Characters in YouTube Poop RPG Category:NPC Category:Villains Category:Cross-Over